


Claims

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate - Vampires, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Vampire!Dinah searches for a suitable partner to help ease her loneliness.  And, why, yes, it Is cracky, whatever tipped you off?





	Claims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



For one hundred seventy years Dinah searched for a mate strong enough to be her equal. So many bodies she went through and rejected in the quest to find the perfect match to walk at her side for the rest of her immortal life.

So many times, she thought she'd found the right one, only to ultimately be disappointed with their inadequacies.

The first disappointment came only a year after being turned; she was still been a foolish fledgling who had no business having a childe of her own. Beneath the cool glow of the London moon, she gorged upon the sweetness of her lawman's blood. Dear, sweet Barry, whom had loved her in the way she had never found during her years as a weakling human, could barely stomach to break _her_ flesh in order to feast. The cries of the mortals beneath his teeth broke him far more than Dinah could bear to watch.

In the end, he handed her the stake. She drank from him one last time before giving into her childe's request.

Barry was her greatest love, and her greatest failure. She had become determined never to repeat that mistake, fleeing her homeland in an attempt to escape the pain caused by her loss.

Though the loss never faded - to this day, she could still taste the sweetness of Barry’s blood upon her lips - years did lessen the ache until the day she crossed paths with Oliver. The Irishman fighting such a strenuous battle against her homeland immediately stole her attention. Hesitant to repeat mistakes of the past, Dinah spent weeks content with sharing Oliver’s bed. When his scent grew too tempting, and Dinah could no longer resist tasting her lover, she could not bear to let the source of so much pleasure go permanently. Instead, she pressed an opened vein to his mouth and allowed him drink, seconds before his heart beat for the last time.

He was not meant to remain at her side forever, either, for all the opposite reasons she hadn’t been able to hang onto Barry. Whereas Barry had been torn between his devotion to humanity and his devotion to _her_ , Oliver was incapable of being devoted to anyone, including the numerous members he added to their family, all of whom shared his bed and drank the blood that belonged to Dinah.

She would never forget the way he had helped her get over the pain of loosing Barry. Nor would she ever stop being grateful for the fullness of family that his reckless compulsion to sire had brought her. She had thought family was something she’d left behind when she’d taken her last breath, but each of them . . . Eddie, Hal, Grace, Roy, Shado, Connor, Cissie, and Mia. . . she could feel them in her blood no matter where her travels took her. It was far stronger of a family than any mere mortal could ever know.

Because of Oliver, she was never alone. Loneliness, on other hand, was another matter entirely.  
Leaving Oliver, she found comfort in the embrace of the New World. The blood of its shores was heartier, by sheer necessity of survival. Amongst the dim lights of the infant cities, she came across a fellow vampire, older than she, and the two other members of his line.

She’d been enthralled by Bruce, fascinated by Barbara, and thoroughly teased by Richard. A night with the three of them left her body tingling somewhere between numb and sore and her veins humming from the potent mixture of the blood from all three of her loves.

If it had been for the demand’s of Bruce’s own sire, Dinah might well have stayed in Gotham. But Selina did not approve of her childe mixing with someone outside of her line. Though Bruce fought upon Dinah’s behalf, ultimately, she was relegated to little more than mistress status, to be temporarily placed aside whenever Selina blew into town.

Dinah would not stand for that any more than she had put up with Oliver’s foolishness.

Her exile from Gotham began the mark of a period of ninety years without companionship. Humans were meals, no more, no less. No longer did she search for a mate among those she feasted upon. The family Oliver had given her occasionally showed up and provided company; on occasion she allowed herself the indulgence of a night with each of them. But she truly believed her search for an honest mate to have come to a close.

That changed at the dawn of the New World’s mid-century war when a casual stroll among a fear stricken southern city’s remains - food tainted by blood always tasted the best - revealed to her a white-haired Union general whose devotion to his troops turned her head.

His strength and health would have made him a delicious meal among the scrawny snacks, but the honor he displayed in the midst of a war that had stripped many men of their decency made Dinah hesitate in taking his life.

The war and all of its complicated causes seemed important to him and Dinah followed him in an attempt to figure out why such a petty mortal conflict drew the attention of a man that seemed so larger than it all.

Her general believed her to be a Confederate spy.

The dance of combat they had was a fun one, and her soldier used her foolishness in underestimating him against her. He was quick and strong, though merely humanly so, and Dinah knew the minute he bound her that she would rid him of that pesky handicap as soon as the opportunity felt right.

But he would not forgive her if she took him from his war too soon. Patiently, Dinah allowed him to place her in a make-shift jail cell, which she escaped long before sunrise became a concern.

She returned to her soldier, this time remaining much more carefully hidden.

Her stealth allowed her to be near when he fell. The battle occurred during the day and Dinah was forced to wait until nightfall to slip into the hastily constructed medical tent holding her general.

The battle cost him only an eye, making him luckier than most of his men. Regardless, it was enough of a wound that his military career was as good as over. Dinah took comfort from the knowledge that she was not taking away a life he could never return to as she sat beside his bed.

His eye showed recognition immediately, and he struggled to get up, to fight against her. But this time when Dinah fought him, she didn’t hold back.

"You’ve grown weak," she said with something between disgust and pity. "It’s a condition a man such as yourself should never know. Fortunately, I can rid you of that problem."

"Oh?" Her soldier asked, still attempting to break free from the vampire strength that was holding him down. "And is my little spy also a doctor?"

She laughed at the audacity of the man who could not escape from her grasp. "No. But I can heal you. Unless you would rather die a mortal death."

His one eye narrows at her. "There are still battles to be fought. I have no intention of giving up."

It was close enough to a concession. Dinah leaned forward and kissed his lips first, as was her tradition. Then, moving to his neck, Dinah claimed her mate.  



End file.
